User talk:A drunken whaler
You can add a fun fact about me here and I'll add it to my profile make sure to sign it with your Kongregate name and Wiki name with the siganture button (4 ~) A drunken whaler 23:47, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the Kongregate wikia, I'm sure you'll enjoy editting the wikia a lot. Just make sure that you sign off properly using FOUR TILDES when you say something at someones talk page. Reconth (talk) 07:28, May 1, 2015 (UTC)Reconth I did my friend I did A drunken whaler 07:47, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Testing again A drunken whaler (talk) 08:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) King Daedalus and your altercation Greetings, I would like to use this opportunity to have some light shed on the nature of your dispute with KingDaedalus. Please do your part and attempt to, with as little bias as possible, impart the aforementioned. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 21:00, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok so I deleted his editor guide because it wasn't made by an admin, but then an admin undid my edit so I left it, I kept removing his name at the bottom because he isn't an admin and can't ban people and it seemed more like an attempt at self advertising, I also disagree with his vandalising pages to get badges then undoing the edit. He also defaced my profile and called it a "public service announcement" even though he doesn't have the authority, thanks for your time A drunken whaler (talk) 21:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC) It is hardly defacing to say the truth. I added the message at the bottom of the page I created so that people could have the best sources for their information on the subject of vandalizing. Maybe I should've directed them to you instead since you seem to be a professional. I never claimed to have authority to ban and hardly self-advertised by stating that I made the page. Mattmeister, if you want to see a true example of trolling the wiki, just glance at A drunken whaler's edit history. It is all there in black and white. KingDaedalus (talk) 00:54, September 2, 2015 (UTC) It is defacing you edited my profile to say something untrue, which is straight up vandalism. The best sources are the admins not you. Then why did you act like you had the authority to edit my own page? Edit warring is not vandalism far from it, I try to reason with you but you won't explain your reasoning or talk to me. The only page I blanked was the editors guide and I gave a reason why, an admin undid it so I left it. A drunken whaler (talk) 03:52, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Let me point out that I never claimed to have authority. I edited your profile to say what is, indisputably to everyone but you (at least at my time of editing), the truth. In fact, there is a button on this wiki that lets me do just that. In fact, anyone could - with authority or without. I am sorry you take this as anything but, and if you want to prove that you aren't a vandal, don't vandalize. I won't edit your profile anymore, I promise. But I expect the same in return when I post a page or edit an article. I will gladly talk about this if you are willing to as well. This doesn't need to be an an argument. KingDaedalus (talk) 22:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please stop the edit war with Toa of Pi He left me a message saying you are vandalizing the wiki and putting mis information, so please stop doing that or i will have to block you for a certain amount of time. As Toa is the owner of the room, he has a little more right than you, so sorry to say, any other questions, ask away. walker9 (talk) 01:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC)